No more
by draco122
Summary: Jade and Tori are happily married and have had their first child. A blast form the past tries but fails to bring back dark memory's for Tori. Mentions of almost self harm. Jori 100 of the way.


Jade and Tori for reason I do not understand really just make sense. I have been reading Jori stories for months now. This is my first time writing one. I hope you the reader like it.

Jade West was on her way home form work. She was an actress/ singer and today she was at a studio filming an up and coming movie. It was a horror movie where she played the villain and got to do a lot of stabbing. Her life was going great. Her and her wife had there first daughter 3 months ago. Her wife also a singer/ actress he just finished her second album.

Overall life for her was great and she could not be happier. Yet this day she could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. Not deathly wrong but wrong non the less. She could feel that her wife was not well. How she knew she was just in tune with her wife's emotions. Her wife was the same way. Jade could tell that her wife was physically ok. Even after just giving birth her wife was in good shape physically. Jade could only hope that she would find the answer when she got home.

After leaving Jade drove home. She got to her house. It was a modest one. Despite Jade and her wife being successful they choose to live in small house. It did have a huge yard for when their daughter grew up. Getting in Jade sees her wife holding in her arms their daughter watching tv. Jade however can tell that her wife while watching the tv is not really watching the tv.

Jade goes to sit down and turns off the tv. Her wife does not react at all. This has Jade really worried. She gently takes her daughter out of her wife's arms. Her daughter was asleep so Jade went to put her in her bassinet. Now her wife did not react at that either.

Jade starting to freak out gently kissed her wife. At last this is what snapped her wife out of whatever funk she was in. Tori West looked up into the green eyes of her wife and she could see the concern and love on her face. Tori wanted to say she was ok. She wanted to wave off her worried wife to let her know not to worry. She could not do that. She knew that Jade would be able to tell right away that she was lying. So instead she pulled Jade into a hug and let go all the tears she had been holding back.

The crying now really really worried Jade. Tori had not cried that hard in the 15 years since they had been together. She cried happy tears, like when Jade proposed, when they got married, when they were named god mothers of their friends' children and when Rose their daughter was born.

The last Tori cried that hard and with that much sadness was 14 years ago. It was then that Jade's eyes widen in fear. She had a horrible sinking feeling what had caused her wife to cry like this. She really hoped it was not the case. The last time Tori had cried this hard Jade had almost lost Tori for good. If Jade and their mutual friends had not been their Tori would be dead now. Jade did not ask Tori what was wrong.

Knowing her wife Tori would tell Jade when she was ready. So, Jade just held her and let Tori cry. After about 20 minutes Tori lifted her head up and looked up into her wife's eyes and saw only love. She gently kissed Jade with all the love in her heart. A love that Jade could feel.

"I saw them today." Tori said. Jade did not ask who them was? Jade knew who them was. All of the couple's friends knew who them was. Before Jade could ask anymore a cry was heard. It was their daughter. Her name was Rose. Jade went to pick her up.

She went to pick up Rose. Rose had the brown hair that Tori had. She had the green eyes that Jade had. In all she was going to be beautiful when she was older. It was the first think her uncle Andre said. This earned him a slap form Jade. Jade gently picked up Rose and started to cuddle with her.

"Momma's here little one." Jade said softly. Tori smiled at this scene. No one would ever believe that the once fearsome Jade West would speak softly and hold gently in her arms a baby with such love. Jade rocked her little one while Tori went to get her bottle. Afterwards Rose was put down to go to sleep.

"So, when did it happen?" Jade asked afterwards.

"Rose and I were out getting supplies for the party that we are going to have for you after the movie is done filming." Tori said and Jade smiled. She was happy to hear that. She used to not like parties held for her but now she was ok with them.

"We had gotten all that we need and we went for lunch." Tori said. Jade did not need to know more about that. Tori sensing this moved on.

"I saw them at the restaurant and that is when it happened." Tori said.

"What did they say?" Jade asked.

"Nothing until they saw Rose." Tori said.

Flashback

Tori was stunned and a little scared. She gently picks up Rose who sensing the negativity aimed at her mommy started to cry softly. Tori picks her up and holds her close to her chest. She makes soft cooing sounds to clam Rose down. After a few moments she is able to do that. She then looks at the two people that had come over to her. People that she should be happy to see but was not. She remembered all that they had done to her.

"Well look it is our failure of a daughter." Said Dave Vega.

"No, it is our former failure of a daughter." Holly Vega said.

"What do you want?" Tori asked no longer with the fear in her.

"If you wish to insult me please leave. I have more important things to do." Tori added.

"Are you still gay? Or does the baby have a father?" Holly asked without any sense of class or respect.

"I am still happily gay and still with Jade. This is out daughter." Tori said with happiness and joy in her heart. Tori gently put Rose back in her stroller and then walked away. She did not want to show her parents anymore of her daughter then they saw.

"You have no right to walk away from us normal people." David shouted.

"Let the sinners go." Holly said.

"We know we are better than them." Holly added.

"We know that the sinner's daughter is going to be messed up and killed." Holly said.

"We should have the child taken away and given to normal parents." David said with a laugh. Tori walked away hearing the cruel laugh and mockery of her former parents. She did not walk fast enough to avoid hearing her former parents say the Tori should just kill herself.

End flashback.

Tori cried softly so as to not wake Rose. Sensing her mommy's pain Rose woke up anyway. Jade went to pick her up but she did not want Jade. So, Tori took her in her arms and Rose stopped crying. Jade smiled. It seemed their daughter could tell when her parents were upset. Tori also smiled.

"Its ok my little princess. Mommy is ok. Mommy will protect you form the bad people. The mean people will never harm you. They will never take you away from me and Momma." Tori says. Jade smiles and walks over and gently kisses her wife.

"If they do hurt you. Momma will make them suffer a thousand times worse." Jade said. Normally Tori would tell Jade not to say things like that. This time she did not say anything only nodded her head in agreement.

"So will Mommy." Tori added. Jade smiled once more. She put Rose to bed who was asleep now. Tori mentally exhausted got ready and went to bed. Jade followed after kissing Rose good night. She then climbed into bed with Tori and pulled her closer to her. Both fell sleep.

The next day Jade did not have to go in for filming so Jade and Tori just cuddled together. Jade knew her wife needed it. Tori did not talk most the day. Jade knew all the painful memories were coming back. She knew that Tori had nightmares last night. Jade remembered that day. It was both one of the best and worst days of both of their lives.

Flashback

Jade was supper happy. She and Tori had been dating for a year now. Two days ago was their one year anniversary. Tori got her a necklace that had a pair of scissors that were engraved with the words to my love Jade. The necklace was silver. Jade got Tori a similar necklace that was also silver and also engraved. It had the words to Tori my love. Hers was a microphone.

Together the two a few weeks ago told their friends that they were both gay and that the two were dating and in love. All of their friends were happy. Cat screamed with joy and hugged both girls hard. Robbie smiled and congratulated the couple. Rex the puppet just congratulated them. Too afraid of Jade to say anything else. Andrea hugged both and whispered to Jade that she better not hurt his sister. Beck did the same thing but with Tori instead of Jade.

A few days after that they told Jades parents. Jade figured that at worst they would never speak to her again. She was wrong or so wrong. It was one of the few times in her life that Jade was glad she was wrong. Her mom smiled at the happy couple. Her dad also smiled and told her that he was happy for them.

The mother and, father and daughter were able to at this point start to repair the bonds that had been broken long ago. Her father even told her that he now supported his daughters' dreams. He had read some of her plays and was supper impressed.

Tori however was scared of telling her parents. She had just not told Jade. Whenever Jade brought it up Tori would change the subject. Jade did not care much at the time. She was just happy to be with Tori. After the one-year anniversary Jade was worried about the reason the Tori refused to tell her parents. Tori knew this so one day she told Jade out of the blue as they were cuddling.

"I am sorry." Tori whispered to Jade. Jade was confused Tori had nothing to be sorry for.

"About not telling my parents about us." Tori said near to tears.

"You are scared." Jade said with what sounded like a question but was not. Tori shock her head.

"No, I am downright terrified to tell them." Tori said.

"My parents don't act it but they are quote un quote good Christians." Tori said using the air quotes.

"They have said that being gay is a sin and that all gay people should be reeducated or put to death if that fails." Tori said on the verge of tears. Jade pulled her girlfriend close to her.

"I know we need to tell them but I do not want them to hurt you." Tori said.

"I love you Jade. You are the best one that has every come into my life. Losing you is something I can not take." Tori said. Jade pulled her closer to her chest and let her cry. It was wonderful to hear that Tori loved her that much. Jade felt the same and told Tori that much.

"We do need to tell them. However, we should take some precaution's to be safe. We will move all the important stuff out of your room. I will talk to my parents and our friends. We will not do it alone." Jade said. Tori kissed her. Later that night Jade did ask her parents if Tori could stay with them maybe.

Both her parents were confused so Jade explained. They agreed that Tori could stay if she needed for as long as she wanted. Jade and Tori the next day at school asked their friends for help and all agreed to help out. The look of determination on their faces made Tori and Jade happy to have that much support. Over the next few days the group got all of Tori's cloths and stuff out of her room.

It was three weeks after the couple have been together for a year that the whole gang went to the Vega household to tell the parents that their youngest daughter was gay and in love with a woman. All hoping for the best but all know in their hearts that it would not end well. The gang set up a meal for the two parents and Trina. She had not been roped into the plan. Tori did not know how her older sister felt about gay people.

After the dinner Tori called her parents and sister to the living room. The parents did not fail to notice that Tori looked nervous and that Jade gently took her hand and her friends all surrounded her. They waited for Tori to speak.

"Mom, dad, Trina I have something to tell you." Tori said.

"I am gay, and have been dating Jade for the last year and am in love with her." Tori said. The silence in the room could be cut with a flame thrower. Tori had her head down her friends and girlfriend had not lowered their heads so they saw what was about to happen. Her friends formed up around Tori like a well-trained military unit.

"Get out. You are no longer welcomed here." Her former father shouted.

"You are no longer are daughter." Her former mother shouted as well. Tori was gently led away by her friends. All of them gave the Vega parents a dark look that sadly did not affect them at all. Jade brought Tori to her home and led her up to her room and let her fall asleep. The whole time Tori just stared off into space not even crying. Jade gently kissed her lips and was about to walk out when she heard Tori's phone ring. Seeing who it was she grabbed it and walked out of her room.

"Tori" the voice of her sister said on the other line.

"No." Jade said.

"Where is she?" Trina asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Jade asked.

"She is with me. She is safe. Not that you care." Jade said with venom in her voice.

"I do care." Trina said almost shouting.

"No, you do not or else you would have said something." Jade hissed.

"Its not that easy. I am not brave like Tori is." Trina said.

"Are you gay?" Jade asked with curiosity in her voice.

"No, but I am scared to stand up to my parents." Trina said.

"Look I may not like you Jade, but my sister has never been this happy before. I know now that you are the reason. So please take care of her." Trina said.

"I will Trina. I promise you that." Jade said.

End of Flashback.

After that Tori was a zombie. She would smile for the world but it was a fake smile. Only Jade saw her real smile and even then it was not that often. Jade's father helped Tori by getting a therapist. She was able to with the help of Jade and her friends get better. There were some close calls. Jade found Tori with a bottle of pills in her hand. Tori never took them but she came close. It took her a year but she was able to smile for real. Her brightest smile was still reserved for only Jade. Something that made Jade incredibly happy.

On the day after their 2nd anniversary Jade asked Tori to marry her and the answer was a yes. They were married a few months later. Life was not always easy but both were happy with the lives they had. Tori was done performing and Jade was also done. The movie she was filming was going to be her last for a while the same with Tori. She had toured but only in the United States. They decided that they wanted children. So they went through the process a year ago. Tori wanted to be the one to carry. They were blessed with Rose.

The next morning Tori was better. Jade knew this. Tori could never hide her pain form her wife. So, Jade knew Tori was better. She knew that while she was hurt, she got over it and would not let it affect her anymore.

"You ok?" She asked Tori.

"Yes, I am but I want nothing to do with them. They are done." Tori said and Jade was shocked. Tori had told her that if her parents were able to be honest and sincerely about being sorry, she would let them back into her life. She would start the process at least. Now she does not want even that. Jade went out to get some pizza and cake. However, she made a stop first.

She went to the Vega's household and they opened the door but did not let her in. This was fine to Jade.

"What do you want?" Holly Vega sneered. Jade handed her a picture of Rose. She looked confused.

"Hold on to it." Jade said.

"Why?' David asked speaking up for the first time.

"Because this is the last picture of any grandchild you will ever receive." Jade said.

"Tori will forgive us and Trina will give use pictures." Holly said causing Jade to smirk.

"Nope Tori told me this morning that she will never let you into her life again and Trina hates you just as much." Jade said.

"Good bye Vega's. May you lives be filled with unhappiness." Jade finished and walked away. The West family never saw the Vega's again. True to Jades wishes the former parents of Tori remained unhappy in life. Even on their death beds they did not change their minds. The West Children never tried to get in contact with the Vega grandparents. They did ask questions of their mothers but never wanted to look into more. Tori and Jade died a week after their 75 anniversary.

End of Story.

I know at least I hope people are waiting for my other stories. I am sorry and I am working on them. This story will not leave me.


End file.
